


Petals

by SerotoninUp



Series: Things That Fall [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Poetry, Love, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: She laughs as he picks petals from her hair, a modern Persephone, standing bright and fearless beside the Lord of the Underworld.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Things That Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942132
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	Petals

A tree grows behind the precinct, a slender thing with branches splayed wide through the air, like knobbled hands reaching up toward the sunlight. In spring, the tree sprouts dainty purple flowers, and when a gentle breeze blows, Lucifer comes out here to lean against the smooth trunk and smoke a cigarette, trusting the wind to carry away the smoke and ash.

Chloe finds him there at the end of the day, basking in the late afternoon sun and avoiding the paperwork, just as he always does. She left her hair down this morning, falling around her shoulders in soft waves, and she wears a lavender blouse that pairs well with the tree’s blossoms. She scolds him for abandoning her inside the stuffy building, but her smile is soft and there’s no heat in her words.

The breeze picks up, and the tree’s limbs shift, and a smattering of petals shakes free; they dust her hair and her throat and her exposed collarbones, accentuating the golden tan of her skin, as if nature itself could not resist embellishing such beauty. She laughs as he picks petals from her hair, a modern Persephone, standing bright and fearless beside the Lord of the Underworld.

And he loves her for it.


End file.
